TTK
by khooxp
Summary: A three to four chapter story about Tyson, Tala, Kai and their friendship. Each chapter will center one of them having problems, with the other two being there for their friend. After all, what are friends for?


XP: Hey! This will be a three to four chaptered story, each focusing on Tyson, Kai and Tala, and their friendship. I hope you guys like it.

The first chapter is about Tyson's birthday (:

* * *

******Start of Tyson's Birthday*****

It was Tyson's birthday. When Tyson woke up at noon, he woke up with a huge smile. He wondered if there would be a grand party, his teammates showing up unexpectedly with corny party hats and presents and cakes. He hoped his dad and brother would come back today. Afterall, they had called last week and promised to come! Tyson was overjoyed.

Last year, it had been the Bladebreakers and his grandpa having a small party in his house. Now, his grandpa had to sit out because he was laying in bed, sick. As his grandpa was quite old, he was prone to many diseases and now couldn't even lift a kendo stick to hit Tyson. It was a sad sight. Tyson went to check on his grandpa, who was coughing in his futon.

"Tyson..." He rasped. "Come closer."

Tyson's heart clenched. He wished his grandpa was lively and bouncing about again. He wouldn't mind getting hit a hundred times by a kendo stick and being forced to train with him. Anything was better than seeing the thin, frail form in the dim room. It was like he was going to die, and Tyson didn't like it. All his life, his grandpa was the only constant thing. He brought him up. He picked him up from kindergarden. He was the one who attended parent-teacher meetings and came to school when Tyson made trouble.

He moved over to his grandpa and knelt beside him, plastering a smile on his face.

He held a bony, shaking hand between his two firm ones.

"Tyson, my man... I'm so sorry that I can't celebrate with you, or buy you a present," The old man apologised, giving a small smile.

"Oh, grandpa," Tyson whispered quietly. "You don't have to worry about that. You've done so much for me already. Just... concentrate on getting better, okay?"

They both smiled a each other with tears in their eyes as Grandpa nodded. They both knew they were deluding themselves. Grandpa wouldn't live past the winter. It was getting colder and it was taking a toll on his old body, with his frequent aches and horrible coughs. Tyson switched on the tv in the room for Grandpa to watch, as the maid they hired entered with a cheery smile, bringing food in. They had hired her to take care of Grandpa, because Tyson couldn't cook.

Tyson left the room, blinking away his tears. He had to be strong, for his grandpa. Besides, today was supposed to be a happy day, right? He ate his lunch alone, with his laptop as he scrolled through his facebook to waste time. There were many notifications, many bladers from other teams wishing him well. He replied all of them, as well as the ones from his school mates, and opened his email.

Kenny had sent him a long email, apologising about not being able to come. That was fine with Tyson. He knew Kenny was busy in his prestigious university in america, researching about beyblades. He had many deadlines to keep up with. Tyson could understand that. Kenny had achieved his dream.

Hilary sent him a relatively short email about her aunt being sick, so she had to stay with her aunt in the rural parts of Japan, and wished him a happy birthday. Tyson frowned, but wished her aunt well.

Rei also sent him a long email, about an unexpected flood in his village so he had to help with the reconstruction efforts. He updated him about the happenings of his village, and apologised repeatedly about not being able to make it. Tyson sighed. It couldn't be helped. Natural disasters happened.

Tyson was slightly disappointed. But it was fine, he told himself. The rest of them would come, though it wouldn't be as lively, Tyson would be happy to see his best friend and family. Tyson started to watch tv to occupy himself. And he waited and waited, as the time ticked by.

Soon, Max called.

"Hey Tyson, buddy! Happy Birthday! I'm really sorry, Mum won't let me out coz I'm grounded. I have about 5 minutes for this call, she's staring at me. I missed you! Tell the rest that I miss them too. I sent you your present via mail, you'll get it in a few days."

"Oh... thanks, Maxie," Tyson replied hollowly.

"I'll see you at the Bladebreakers reunion a few months later then! Bye!"

Tyson stared at his phone for a long time after Max hung up. He briefly wondered if Kai would come. He probably wouldn't since the rest weren't coming. Kai never liked birthday parties, and saw no point in them. Sulking, Tyson grabbed a couch cushion and flung it hard at the wall in bitterness. None of his friends were coming for his birthday. He had expected their smiling faces at the door. Not... not all this messages and apologies.

Tyson hugged his knees, staring up at the clock as it ticked. But... at least he would see Hiro and his Dad right? He had not seen them in ages. It could be a small celebration between family, since they had a lot of catching up to do.

He called for pizza for dinner.

And soon a call from his Dad came. Tyson smacked his palms onto his cheeks to snap out of his brooding, and picked up the call with a smile.

"Hello little bro!" Hiro greeted.

"Hey Hiro," Tyson called back happily in return.

"Happy Birthday... oh, hold on, Dad wants to talk to you," Hiro said cheerily, before passing the phone.

"Hey son, Happy Birthday!" His dad's familiar, deep voice sounded.

"Thanks dad," Tyson beamed.

"Er, listen..."

Tyson knew that tone. He frowned. His dad had always used that tone on him. It was a tone of sheepish apology. He always used it for everything. His birthday, his school play, the festivals...

"I can't go back to Japan, they suddenly discovered this ancient tomb, and if we don't get to it first, our competitors will steal it away... You understand, don't you?"

Tyson couldn't stand it anymore. He hung up and flung the phone into the wall. They had promised! His dad had promised him to finally come back for his one birthday... He wished so hard that it was just a sick joke that they played on him. Tyson blankly went to get the door when he heard the doorbell, paying for the pizza. He didn't have an appetite anymore. He sat at the table, feeling loneliness overwhelm him, making him hurt deeply somewhere in his chest as it panged with sadness. Tears filled Tyson's eyes as he curled up into a ball, crying his heart out. What kind of birthday was this?

The doorbell rang again, and Tyson got up to answer it. He wiped halfheartedly at his tears, but they wouldn't stop dropping. When he opened the door, he was met with the frozen smile of Tala, who seemed shocked to see him cry so badly. In Tala's hands, were two presents.

"Hey, what's wrong Tyson?" Tala asked, dumbfounded. He expected to hear crazy music and wild laughter and see a bubbly birthday boy... not this. "Oi, Kai! Come out here! Tyson's crying!"

"What?" Kai appeared from behind a wall, walking over in large strides to indeed see the always happy boy crying hard and hiding his face behind his hands as his shoulders shook. "Tyson..." Tala gave Kai a helpless look, and Kai took one of the presents from Tala's hands. Apparently, Kai wanted Tala to help him drop off the present because he wasn't one for attending corny birthday parties. "It's your birthday, stop crying." He offered the present to Tyson.

"T-T-Thanks Kai..." Tyson sobbed, hugging the small present to his chest. "It's just... everyone's... not c-coming, you know? They p-promised b-but..."

"Let's go inside," Tala murmured soothingly, hugging Tyson with one hand by wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders. He sat Tyson down on the sofa, and looked around to see the place decorated with balloons. It just made it all the sadder, with the silence and lack of people in the room. He placed his present in Tyson's hands. "This is from the Blitzkrieg boys... we didn't know what to get you, but since it was almost winter we got you things that would keep you warm."

"Thanks..." Tyson whispered, looking down at the nicely wrapped present. "Thanks for coming, Tala, even though there's not much of a party."

Kai returned, setting down two cups of hot chocolate and sipping his own coffee. Tyson accepted it gratefully, stiffling his sobs, sniffling. He held the cup between his hands, comforted by its warmth because he felt so, so cold inside. Tala sipped at his graciously, looking at the awkwardly standing Kai and upset Tyson. Kai couldn't deal with crying people. Tala slipped on an easy smile, putting an arm around Tyson's shoulders again. "Well, cheer up! You have me and Kai this year... unless you don't find us good enough?"

"No, no!" Tyson shook his head, giving a small smile finally. "Thanks for coming. I'm really glad you two are here. Now I won't have to spend my birthday... alone..." Tyson started to go back to being gloomy again, but Tala wouldn't have any of that.

"So... let's play some video games! Or watch some movies!" Tala said cheerfully, and spotted the boxes of pizza. "And eat some pizza!"

"I don't get the point, I usually spend my birthday alone," Kai shrugged.

"No you don't, me and Bry will take you out to clubs," Tala retorted.

"Against my will," Kai deadpanned.

Tyson started to laugh at the two bickering. He was so glad that the two of them made it. He was about to go crazy being alone in the large house. The two of them smiled when they saw Tyson laughing, his tears drying up. The three of them enjoyed pizza while watching random movies. Halfway through, Kai left, saying he had to get something. Tyson's birthday was turning out to be pretty okay. Tyson sighed happily, leaning against Tala as Tala laughed at something going on in the movie. Tala looked down and smiled a brilliant smile at him, and started to play with his hair.

So this wasn't what Tyson expected, with a large crowd, wild dancing, stupid truth or dare games and stuff, but it was pretty darn good, in his opinion. It was cosy, comfortable, and Tyson felt content and happy. Tyson felt himself doze off on Tala's shoulder as Tala toyed with his hair gently, humming a soft, unknown melody. When Tyson concentrated on it, he found it to be the happy birthday tune, and he chuckled.

"Hey, why don't you open your presents now?" Tala asked with a small smile.

Tyson brightened up, and sat up, taking the two presents he received. He opened Kai's first, which was a small box wrapped neatly with a ribbon on top. It was a branded watch, and the present was so Kai-like that Tyson started to laugh. Tyson proceeded to open the Blitzkrieg boy's presents, and found a beanie, gloves, a jacket and hot packs. The hot packs were from Ian, with a note attached, _I know idiots don't catch colds, but enjoy!_

"Little brat," Tyson whispered, a smile on his face. The jacket was black with a silver dragon around it, a gift from Bryan. The gloves were made of wool and was very warm, a gift from Spencer. Lastly, the beanie, shaped like a bear's head, with beady eyes on it, was from Tala. It was pretty cute, and Tyson found he liked it a lot. He wore it immediately, and Tala beamed at him.

The door opened, signalling Kai's return. Kai appeared to look very awkward as he held a chocolate cake in his hands, with candles on top of it. He cleared his throat and started to sing, rather monotonously, approaching them slowly, "Happy birthday to you..."

Both Tyson and Tala cracked up into laughter, and Kai flushed in embarrassment. Tala decided to take pity on his best friend and sang along with him. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Tyson..." The two paused, looking at Tyson with warm smiles. "Happy Birthday to you..."

Tyson started to cry.

"Again?" Kai blinked, confused. "What did I do?"

"No, I... I'm happy..." Tyson laughed through his tears as Kai set the cake down on the table in front of him.

"Make a wish!" Tala urged.

Tyson closed his eyes and clasped his hands tight in front of him, breathing in deeply. He quietly made a wish in his heart.

_I hope Grandpa can live a few years longer, God... please... _

And he blew the candles out.

Tala cheered, and Kai went to get plates. They all took a generous helping of the cake, even Kai, and they ate it while watching tv. With Tala's suggestion, they switched to watching horror movies. Tyson and Tala screamed their hearts out, enjoying the whole thing. Kai, of course, had too much pride to scream, but his clutched the arm rest tightly. Tyson was having a lot of fun.

"Master Tyson! It's an emergency! The old master, he..." The maid screamed.

"GRANDPA!" Tyson shouted hurriedly, rushing to his grandfather's room. Grandpa Granger was thrashing about, holding his chest, face contorted in great pain as he took wheezing breaths. "Grandpa, no!" He went to Grandpa Granger's side, holding a frail hand. The old man watched through hazy, pained eyes to see the desperate face of his grandson, and tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Shit!" Kai cursed, taking out his phone to call the ambulance.

Tala flew to the old man's side as well, pushing aside a bony hand to pump the chest like a trained professional. After a few tense moments, the old man coughed out dark blood, and relaxed weakly back onto the futon. "It appears to have gotten stuck in his chest," Tala explained. "He should be fine now."

"Thank god, Grandpa..." Tyson slumped his relief, hugging his Grandpa tightly. "Don't scare me like that ever again..."

"Thank you... Tala..." Grandpa Granger rasped.

Soon, the ambulance arrived to take Grandpa Granger to the hospital. After a few check-ups, it was deduced that Grandpa Granger was fine. Tyson hugged his two friends tightly upon hearing the news, crying in relief.

"You're crying an awful lot today," Kai sighed.

"I can't help it," Tyson said weakly, letting go of the two. "I thought that maybe... maybe he would leave me today..."

"He's fine!" Tala said firmly. "He's fine."

"Yeah..." Tyson smiled. "Thanks, you two... I wouldn't have known what to do without you guys today."

"You're welcome," Kai and Tala replied simultaneously, bright smiles on their faces.

The clock struck twelve, and Tyson's birthday ended.

* * *

*****Later*****

"Sorry, Tyson... I'll try to make it up to you..."

"It's okay, Dad, Grandpa, Hiro... I've already had the best birthday."

Tyson gave an elated smile, showing pearly white teeth.

*****End!*****

* * *

XP: Hope you liked it! Kai and Tala's chapters coming next! Please leave your thoughts and criticism about the story via a review to help me improve (:


End file.
